This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus concerning preventing insects or other debris from entering parts of an automobile.
Insects flying into and other debris entering the front grill region of an automobile can damage the automobile. There are no adequate methods or apparatus for protecting an automobile from such damage.
The present invention in one or more embodiments provides a method and an apparatus for protecting an automobile from damage from insects or other debris entering a front grill of the automobile.
An apparatus is provided comprising a net, which can be attached to the automobile so that the net covers a substantial portion of the front grill of the automobile. The net may be attached at its first end underneath a hood of the automobile and at its second end to a front license plate of the automobile. The net may be attached to a pocket section, and the net can be detached from the automobile and rolled up into the pocket section. The net may be attached to a material having substantially the size and shape of a license plate. The net may flare outward from a first side or end attached to the material to a second side or end, which is opposite the first side or end.
The apparatus may be further comprised of a first cord, which may pass through a first sleeve of the net, and a second cord, which may pass through a second sleeve of the net. The first and second sleeves of the net may be located on opposite sides the net.
The present invention in one or more embodiments provides a method including the step of attaching a net to an automobile so that the net covers a substantial portion of a front grill of the automobile.